primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Quinn
DC 'Detective Constable' Danny Quinn (ca. 1969) first contacted the ARC team whilst investigating reports of trespassers, believing they were related to the disappearance of his brother. He was classified as MIA following a mission to capture Helen Cutter a year ago but recently returned for a brief time. After discovering his missing brother had turned into a mass murderer, he was forced to follow him into an anomaly to prevent him from causing damage. Bio 'Pre-Series' Danny Quinn has a little brother, Patrick, born around 1981. When Patrick goes missing in 1995 when out with his two friends in an Abandoned House, Danny becomes determined to find out what happened to him. Danny becomes a police officer who in 2009, investigates the mysterious deaths of two teenagers in the abandoned house. During his investigation he discovers the anomaly phenomenon, so he ends up joining the team. Danny's younger brother was presumbed killed under mysterious circumstances, but due to his discovery, Danny theorises that he may be still alive having escaped through the anomaly. This appears to be his primary motivation for joining the police and he follows any lead with almost obsessive single mindedness. He does not appear to have found his job particularly satisfying since he comments that kicking down a door to gain entry was the only part of the job he liked. In a way, even though no one ever mentions it to him, except Helen shortly before her death, and even though he doesn't know who he is, it's observed that Danny and Cutter are a lot alike except for intelligence. 'Episode 3.2' )]] Danny first appears spying on the team while searching for an anomaly inside the same house where his younger brother was killed (unknown to him, by a Camouflage Beast) 14 years before. Danny believed the murderer of the boys was Ryan, the only survivor. Initially suspicious of the team and their intentions, he detains Connor in prison and clashes with Jenny Lewis believing they know more than they are letting on. He also argues with his superiors for shutting down his investigation. He accidentally arrives at the house in time to save the team from new attacks by the Camouflage beast, successfully driving it back through the anomaly with a precision shot when none of the team could hit it. He then forgives Ryan and finds some closure now knowing what was responsible for his brothers death. Shortly after he quits the police force deciding to follow the A.R.C teams activities. 'Episode 3.3 He is mentioned during this episode when the Diictodon are in the hospital. However, he doesn't make an appearance in this episode. Primeval Evolved Week 3 In the aftermath of Helen Cutter's attack on the ARC and Nick's death, Becker warns you of Danny, considering him to be a serious security threat. Danny Quinn's psychiatric report says that he feels extremely guilty over the loss of his brother, but is of no risk to anyone. Episode 3.4 He reappears a short while later having covertly followed the team, freeing Jenny and Connor, and proving instrumental in fending off a Giganotosaurus and driving back through an anomaly in a helicopter and returning to the present split seconds before Conner seals it and being chased by an entire pack of G-Rex. Throughout the incident he showed no regard for Jenny's commands and quietly slips away before Becker could arrest him. Jenny and Becker are in danger so Danny turns up and he plans to use a helicopter and lures the Giganotosaurus back to its own time and Becker says to Jenny to get Connor to lock the anomaly whether if Danny was alive or not in case if more Giganotosaures came out of the anomaly but came out just in time. Nonetheless the team were impressed with his skills and grateful for his help. Episode 3.5 Danny later breaks into the A.R.C itself bringing its security into question and demanding the team accept him into its ranks, believing he can be of use to them. He is quickly drafted in when a parasitic fungus invades from the future and helps the team destroy it, even if his original plan of killing it with flamethrowers inadvertently makes the situation worse. After Jenny quits, Lester makes him the replacement team leader, instead of Captain Wilder, in recognition of his services (and partially to spite Christine Johnson) Episode 3.5 Episode 3.6 '')]] He and the team are forced to abandon the A.R.C after Christine Johnson assumes control. Following Lester's directions, they take shelter at an abandoned military installation. Stumbling across a group of Terror Birds from a nearby anomaly, despite repeated and nearly fatal attacks, Danny eventually lures them back with a prerecorded distress call. He later watches Christine being escorted out of the A.R.C with considerable satisfaction. Episode 3.7 Danny later has a sword fight with a Medieval knight attacking a Dracorex. Episode 3.8 s. (Episode 3.8)]] He was attacked by a Megopteran at a race track, and was splattered in goo from it when it was hit by a car. Danny later watched as Connor and Sarah experimented with the Artifact, but was bored and went to see Abby. He was relieved when she said that its stinger had evolved into an ovipositor, until she said it was for laying eggs inside a host, something he was repulsed by. Upon learning the Megopteran was from the same place as the Artifact, he and the others prepared to head to the Anomaly site, and when Abby told him that her brother Jack Maitland had stolen her Detector and gone through the Anomaly, he rebuked her for her irresponsibility. He led the others into the future to save him, and were attacked by Future Predators, getting his neck scarred by a baby. After all the danger, Danny agreed with Becker that they needed more backup, and when Abby left he went after her, and found the car Jack had driven. Finding him trapped at the bottom of a shaft, Danny pushed away a Future Worm and helped him get up the shaft with a rope. When another Megopteran appeared, Danny used a flare to blow the building up, as he had smelt pertrol in it, and hid with the others inside an old bus. When the Future Predators and megopteran began fighting, he and the others ran to the Anomaly, and on the way he witnessed Captain Wilder taking a mysterious woman, before they escaped back to the present. He later told Lester about Wilder, and offered to find out what was going on, but Lester said that it would have to taken care of through official channels. Episode 3.9 '')]] Danny disobeyed the orders, and broke into Johnson's HQ to find out what's going on and rescued the woman, named Eve, and went to help the team save the campsite from the Embolotherium, with the help of Eve's Anomaly device. Upon returning to the ARC, he found that Johnson had a warrent for his arrest and prepared to take Eve away, only for her to reveal herself as Helen Cutter, much to Danny's surprise. He then led the team to Johnson's HQ to chase after her, but were too late because the Anomaly closed and couldn't save Johnson from been mauled by a Future Predator. Episode 3.10 '')]] Danny invited Abby and Connor to help him stop Helen by going through the Race Circuit Anomaly to the Future, as Becker and Sarah went back to Johnson's base to see if Helen had gone back. When they found her, Danny had her at gunpoint, but she managed to taser him before she escapes into the Cretaceous to end humanity's evolution. After Connor got an Anomaly device to reopen the Anomaly, the group followed her, only to be attacked by Raptors. he used a stun grenade to take care of them, but Connor also got stunned, and Danny was forced to go to the Pliocene by himself, Abby insisted that he stopped Helen and offered to stay and look after Connor. After finding a group of Hominids already dead, he confronted Helen, who was on a ledge above him. They threw words at each other about what they though about nature and humanity, and soon Helen was knocked down by a Raptor that had followed Danny. After checking they were both dead, he told the dead dinosaur "good boy" before departing. He found many more Hominids still alive and went back to the Anomaly, but is trapped in the Pliocene when it closes only seconds before he could go through, leaving him distressed. S4 Prequel Episode 1 After Danny and the others got lost on the mission to capture Helen Cutter, the ARC is temporally suspended. Nearly a year later, it is revived due to a government-private arrangement. Lester chooses Matt Anderson to replace Danny. In an interview, Lester states, not knowing that they traveled into the past, that since they went into the future, they are technically still alive as even if they were killed in that world they would still be alive for another x number of centuries. Becker wants to resign as he believes Danny and the others are dead, but Lester's belief convinces him to withdraw his resignation. S4 Prequel Episode 3 When Matt is arguing with Becker about the uniform of the soldiers. Matt thinks that they should be in civilian clothes, but Becker believes that they should be in uniform, as it promotes unity and confidence in the field. He also says that Cutter and Danny never had a problem with uniform. S4 Prequel Episode 4 When Matt makes a speech to the ARC, he makes it clear that the fact that Danny, Connor and Abby have been pronounced missing in action and presumed dead means nothing. Hope is not lost for Danny, Connor and Abby, they could still be out there, fighting to stay alive and to make it home, Matt hopes he will have the chance to work with them someday, announcing that the ARC isn't giving up on them. Episode 4.1 Danny is mentioned when Connor and Abby return after a year in the Cretaceous, both are dismayed to find that so far, Danny isn't as lucky as them and hasn't returned yet. Episode 4.6 Ethan Dobrowski looks at a childhood photo of himself and his older brother, hearing his mother's voice, telling him to look after his brother. It is revealed in the next episode that his older brother is Danny. Episode 4.7' Danny, as the only outstanding member of the original team returns to the present at last, having struggled through life in the Rift Valley and several other eras, and has fought to find a way back. When he returned however he was shot by Matt Anderson, the new team leader, with his EMD. The others managed to wake him up, and Danny joked that Becker looked cuter than he had last seen him even though he was looking at Abby. The team had to deal with a Terror Bird inside the prison and he helped Abby and Connor (using a stick he had named Molly) send it back through a satellite Anomaly while Matt and Becker dealt with someone named Ethan. When he was held at gunpoint by Ethan he recognised him as his long-lost brother Patrick Quinn, hugging him in the relief of seeing him alive. After Patrick was taken into custody at the ARC, Danny asked to speak with Patrick, but Matt wanted to talk to him first. Lester told a horrified Danny about what Patrick had done, and while waiting to speak with him he met ARC co-owner Philip Burton. Burton asked about Helen, and Danny was suspicious, making it clear that he knew Burton had personally known Helen Cutter and had conducted anomaly research with her by reading a document he had found on Helen's body although Philip claimed otherwise. He tried to reconcile with Patrick, but to no avail as he blamed Danny for not coming looking for him and causing him to give up hope and begin killing animals and eventually people. He was shocked at what his brother had become and tried to tell him that joining the police force and then the ARC was for him and refused to help him escape though an Anomaly. Patrick however knocked Danny out and escaped from the ARC and went through through the Pliocene Anomaly. Danny and Matt followed him through, as he didn't want risk him going through to another human time and wanted to find a way to help him. Before running after his brother, Danny told Matt and Emily Merchant that Burton should not be trusted, and asked Matt to say goodbye to the others for him. He also said that he wouldn't forget Matt shot him and would get him back for it. As he left he took his Molly stick with him. Personality Danny is an impulsive man of action who will not stand idly by and will break rules if he feels it necessary. He is not easily intimidated by either man or the various creatures he encounters and can keep a level head in a crisis. He fancies Jenny and feels sad when she leaves him team leader, and he has never met Cutter even they were in the same episode. Helen said he sounded just like Nick in Episode 3.10. His reckless ways initially clashed with the more cautious and law-abiding Jenny and Becker, though he eventually becomes good friends with all the team (though he still likes to poke fun at Becker calling him "Soldier-Boy"). Skills and Abilities A seasoned police officer and detective, Danny has a knack for coming up with quick on-the-spot decisions and plans which have saved the team from horrible fates on more than one occasion. He is also a competant marksman and it is implied in his first appearance that he is a champion level marksman and has won the regional police championship contest more than once. He is also the only one to actually land a hit on the Camouflage beast (hitting it several times) and has some skill in hand to hand combat. He has been seen performing decent driving manœuvres and can even fly a helicopter (albeit rather erratically). Appearances Canonical *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 *S4 Prequel Episode 1 *S4 Prequel Episode 2 *S4 Prequel Episode 3 *S4 Prequel Episode 4 *S4 Prequel Episode 5 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Series 5 Gallery :Also see: Category:Images of Danny Quinn Promotional Images Danny-quinn.jpg S2 gallery4 590x445.jpg danny quinn.jpg Danny Quinn Infobox.jpg Danny Quinn Series4 InfoBox.jpg Episode4.7 31.jpg Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Quinn, Danny Quinn Danny Quinn, Danny